Midnight Talks
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: Ash and Sceptile have the same thing on their minds, but one night, they discover someone else in the forest feels the pain too. Who is it? What is the pain? AshxMay
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Talk**

It was nighttime, dark outside. Ash, May, and Max were camping in a forest, with two sleeping peacefully in the tent. The third, however, had something on his mind. He sat up and ran his fingers through his jet-black hair with a sigh. Ash carefully got up and crawled out of the tent, not waking the others. He stood up and stretched, moving his hands around his belt. Ash gasped as his hand stopped on an empty spot. One of his six pokeballs were gone. He peered in the tent, but didn't see anything. He looked around the ground for the red-white sphere, then saw it underneath the tent's opening flap. It was open.

"_How did you get out here…?"_ he thought to himself, then heard a rustling nearby. He looked into the bushes and saw a large figure walking away. He wondered, then quietly followed behind it. After a few minutes of following a safe distance behind without identification, Ash saw the figure stop. It sat on a large nearby rock, looking into the sky. Ash slowly put his foot down…

_Snap._

"_Scep?"_ Ash heard the figure say. He smiled as he recognized the voice, then stepped out of the bushes into the small clearing with the figure.

"Hey, Sceptile." Ash greeted his faithful lizard. Sceptile sighed and waved, then looked back at the sky. Ash stepped beside him, then sat on the edge of the rock. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. Sceptile nodded. "Me neither." Ash replied with a chuckle.

_"Sceptile cep?"_ Sceptile asked in its native tongue. Ash sighed, leaning back.

"Just something, Sceptile. What's on your mind?" he asked back.

"_Sceptile scep, sceptile tile." _Sceptile replied with a sigh.

"Really?" Ash asked. Sceptile looked at him and nodded. "….I know what you're feeling. I've got the same thing." Ash replied.

"_Scep?"_ the lizard looked at him with confusion.

"Yes, me. Who else?" Ash asked the lizard.

"Dumb humans…can't understand ma feewins…"

Ash and Sceptile looked around for the source of that voice. Sceptile lowered his head, then pointed into the bushes ahead of them. Ash and Sceptile stood up and quietly snuck into the brush, looking for the voice. Ash heard mumbling ahead, then another small clearing came into sight. Ash and Sceptile stepped into it, searching. It was empty except for a large rock in the centre.

"…Do you think we imagined it?" Ash asked the lizard. Sceptile shook its head, peering around cautiously.

"Who's there?" the voice called again. Ash looked around, the voice sounded so close. "Whoever's there, get weddy fo' a woild of hoit." it called out again.

"…Who are you? Where are you? We won't hurt you." Ash called, looking around.

"Twoip?" it asked out. Ash gasped at that word, knowing three people who says that. But only one with that accent.

"Meowth?" Ash asked. There was no movement for a few seconds, then a small white feline figure stepped out from behind the rock.

"It is you!" Meowth said.

"What are you doing out here?" Ash asked, stepping closer.

"_Scep!" _Sceptile said defensively, the leaf on its right arm glowing green.

"Sceptile, stop." Ash held an arm in front of him. Sceptile glanced at Ash. "I don't think he's planning anything." Ash said, looking at the mouse. Sceptile nodded, then lowered its arm.

"What're you doin' here, twoip?" Meowth asked him.

"Me and Sceptile had something on our minds. We couldn't sleep." Ash replied, stepping closer.

"It's a fair concept, aint it? Couldn't sleep?" Meowth asked, hopping on the rock and sitting. Ash and Sceptile glanced at each other as they stopped beside Meowth.

"Yeah. What's on your mind, Meowth? Jessie and James giving you trouble?" Ash asked as he leaned against the rock, crossing his arms.

"No, not that." Meowth replied, leaning back.

"Then what? And how are you talking normally now?" Ash asked.

"I've been learnin' to talk normally in human speech, but there are some tings I'm still havin' problems with." Meowth replied. Sceptile leaned forward against the rock behind them, arms crossed on the rock rating on his elbows.

"That's good. I've always known you have potential, Meowth. I think Team Rocket's holdin' you back." Ash said, looking at the sky.

"Really?" Meowth looked at him. Ash nodded with a smile. "…You know, that weminds me of the blue-headed twoip in Sinnoh. She said I could become a movie star." Meowth said with a chuckle.

"Well, you can. A talking pokemon would be famous anywhere." Ash said.

"What's on yo' mind?" Meowth asked him.

"…Hey, I asked you first. You answer first." Ash said.

"…Fine. I've been thinkin'…about my past recently." Meowth said quietly. Ash wondered what he meant.

"Wait…what do you-"

"Back when I lived in Hollywood. I guess I never told you, twoip." Meowth said.

"Told me what?" he asked the feline.

"…Back in that town…I was a stray. I lived like all the other meowths. Raiding restaurants for food, living in alleyways…..I was the homeless cat back then. But one day….I fell in love." the cat sighed.

"Love…" Ash said quietly to himself.

"From the moment I saw her in that window, I knew that female meowth was the one for me. I tried to impress her, but nothing woiked. She said I was a worhtless cat and I would never have her…" Meowth said slowly, then took a breath in. "…then her owner put her back in her pokeball. She was a fat old hag, rich beyond belief…then she whacked me with an umbwella. She said to stay away from her pokemon, hitting me again. I felt angry that day, then decided to take a step forward in my life. I wanted to become like a human." Meowth said, closing his eyes.

"…So you took speech and walking lessons?" Ash asked the cat.

"Yes. I listened to a school classroom in the roof vents, hoping to learn to speak. I also hid in the old rooftiles in a dance studio, learning to stand on two feet." Meowth told them.

"Wow/Scep…" Ash and the lizard said quietly.

"After a few weeks, I had gotten very good at it. I found the same meowth on the same window, then showed her my abilities. She stared at me, then said…showing off was a waste of time. I felt my heart rip in two. After all the time I took, all that time of learning human abilities…. she tells me it's a waste. That day, I formed a vengeance. I robbed the same restaurant I did every day, but I grabbed more than usual. I was angry. The chef, who luckily had a good throwing arm, managed to knock me down with a pot from the entrance. As I looked up from the pavement, I saw a group in the alley beside me. I got closer and saw a group of meowths and one persian. They took me for a home, helping me with my homelessness." Meowth said quietly. Ash watched a tear roll down Meowth's cheek. Ash put his hand on Meowth's shoulder and patted his small shoulder. Meowth looked at him, giving a weak smile.

"You don't have to continue, Meowth. I can tell you want to forget this past, Meowth." Ash said comfortingly. Meowth nodded, looking back at the sky.

"…Those times were the worst of my life. I wish they could just leave my mind forever…but it always comes back, no matter what…." Meowth said quietly, letting a single sniffle.

"Life has its ups and downs, Meowth. Everyone has that point in life…where they just want to forget. I, too, have my pasts I want to let go…." Ash said, closing his eyes.

"You, twoip?" Meowth looked at him. Ash nodded slowly, then felt a hand on his shoulder. Ash looked back to see Sceptile.

"_Sceptile scep. Tile sceptile."_ it said comfortingly with a nod.

"…Sceptile…it's okay." Ash told it, smiling.

"_Sceptile…sceptile scep, sceptile tile."_ Sceptile said, frowning.

"Sceptile….?" Ash's eyes widened.

"It seems Sceptile's got a past, too." Meowth said, looking at the lizard. "You say you fell in love…and want to forget?" Meowth asked. Sceptile nodded.

"Sceptile…was it when you evolved? Was it that Meganium?" Ash asked. Sceptile nodded.

"Sceptile fell in love with the meganium as a grovyle, and battled a tropius for territory. After being defeated and meeting meganium, sceptile wanted to return to the tropius and win for respect from meganium." Meowth said, recounting the events that day.

"But when he won….meganium was worried about tropius. She healed him…then they played together as if they were a couple." Ash added sadly.

"Then me, Jessie and James jumped at the opportunity for the two grass-types, snatching them with our mecha. From the anger of loss in love, and the one he loved being stolen….it evolved into Sceptile. At that moment, Sceptile lost its abilities to attack, and was defeated again by us." Meowth said with sincere sadness in his tone of speaking.

"After blasting you off, Sceptile took one last look at meganium before I returned him to his pokeball. From that moment….Sceptile wanted to forget everything that day. Meganium. Love. Anything that crushed his heart." Ash said, patting Sceptile's shoulder.

"_Sceptile scep, sceptile tile scep."_ Sceptile said sadly.

"So you vowed to learn your attacks again….for the meganium that broke your heart, you wanted to become stronger than any grass-type pokemon?" Meowth asked the lizard. It nodded slowly, closing its eyes. "It seems we're on the same boat, then. We've loved…but only been crushed in return." Meowth said.

"…Not only you two." Meowth and Sceptile looked at Ash.

"Twoip?" Meowth asked.

"I've felt love, too. In fact…I still feel it."

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Displays**

May tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, then her eyes snapped open. She sat up with a yawn and scratched her head. She looked at Max's sleeping figure and smiled, then noticed Ash's bag was empty. She saw Pikachu sleeping peacefully beside it, but Ash was gone. She carefully got outside and looked around the area, but saw nothing.

"_Ash…where are you?" _May thought to herself, then heard something. Quiet voices. She stepped into the bushes carefully, looking for the source.

...

"You're in love?" Meowth asked quizzically.

"Yes, to be sadly honest." Ash sighed as he leaned back on the rock.

"May I ask who with?" Meowth asked.

"That's not important right now." Ash replied.

"Oh, come on!" Meowth said disappointedly. "Me and Sceptile said we loved Meowsy and Meganium, but you won't tell us who you love? Man up, twoip!" Meowth said confidently, punching him in the arm.

"You two wouldn't understand my story completely. You two met yours on one occasion in love, then separated. Me…I've been with her for a long time now." Ash said quietly.

"Ah, I see. It's one of the twoipettes! Is it the red-head?" Meowth asked.

"No, Misty's just a close friend. We couldn't be together." Ash replied with a chuckle.

"Okay….blunette from Sinnoh?" Meowth asked again.

"No, Dawn told me she fancied Paul. I thought she was crazy from then on." Ash said with another laugh.

"Let's see….then there's…only one left." Meowth said, letting a smile form on his face.

"Please don't say it, it pains me." Ash said.

"'Pains me' makes no sense, but okay. When did you fall for her?" Meowth asked.

"…I guess from the beginning. Ever since we met, I felt something I never felt before. And now….after our journeys together….I've been feeling deeper for her." Ash said quietly.

"Deeper? You're saying…you want to get together with her?" Meowth asked.

"…Yes. I'm just afraid it will ruin our friendship. I've seen the way she looks at her biggest rival…." Ash sighed.

"Bush-boy?" Meowth asked. Ash laughed quietly and nodded. "You shouldn't let that get you down! Suck it up and tell her before he snatches her! Trust me, I've seen the way he looks at _other_ girls. Every girl that goes near him." Meowth grinned.

"Really?" Ash asked. Meowth nodded.

"Don't worry about it, twoip. Bush-boy's not lovin' yo' girl anyday soon." Meowth said, leaning back.

"_Sceptile scep. Scep scep tile sceptile." _Sceptile said comfortingly, patting his shoulder.

"See? Sceptile knows you should pull forward and let it out. Tell her you love her before she finds someone else." Meowth said confidently, lifting his fist.

"…You know…this talk has given me some more perspective on this." Ash said, smiling at the feline. "Thanks, Meowth. I'm really sorry to hear about your Hollywood problems." Ash said.

"Don't worry about it. Focus on getting' yo' girl in yo' arms." Meowth told him with a laugh. Sceptile laughed too, and Ash couldn't help but let a little chuckle out. "Go get 'em." Meowth said.

"Thanks….bud." Ash said, giving a thumbs-up.

"Bud?" Meowth asked.

"Of course. I told you Team Rocket is holding you back from potential, but you're not doing anything bad right now. Ergo, you're not in Team Rocket at the moment, so we can be friends." Ash said with a smile. Meowth stared at him for a few moments, then let a smile.

"…Friends….I like the sound of it." Meowth said, giving a thumbs-up.

"_Sceptile scep!"_ Sceptile pumped its fist into the air.

"You're right, buddy. You in, Meowth?" Ash asked.

"Of course, buddies." Meowth said with a smile. Ash and Meowth held out their fists towards Sceptile's.

"To love!" the three said together, connecting their fists. When they pulled back, Sceptile smiled.

"_Sceptile scep, scep tile tile." _Sceptile said in its pokemon language.

"You're right about that, Sceptile. Love can be painful…but when you find the right one….love can make your life better than anything." Meowth said.

"Here here." Ash said. "…So, what are you going to do now, Meowth?" Ash asked the cat pokemon.

"…At the moment…probably Team Rocket. I don't think I'll last in the evil deeds as long anymore, though. I'll probably take yours and the blunette's advice…and go for stardom." Meowth said with a smile.

"And who knows, maybe Meowsy will see you on a nearby TV, Meowth." Ash said with a smile. Meowth smiled and lowered his head, eyes closed with a slight blush on his face.

"….Maybe, twoip. Maybe." the cat replied. Ash and Sceptile looked at each other, then nodded. They both looked at Meowth, but he was walking towards the trees away from them.

"You leaving already?" Ash asked.

"…Yeah. I think Jessie and james are looking' for me by now." Meowth replied, stopping before the trees and turning back to them.

"…I guess it's goodbye…." Ash told the cat.

"For now, twoip. You know Team Rocket's gonna visit yo' tomorrow." Meowth said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ash called back, laughing. "Goodbye, Meowth….my friend." Ash said, waving. Meowth smiled, then turned towards the trees.

"Goodbye, my friend….Ash." Meowth said, then disappeared into the brush. Ash smiled, the first time Meowth had called him by name.

"…Come on, Sceptile. Let's go back to the tent." Ash said, then slowly turned and walked back. Sceptile nodded, then followed its trainer into the trees. As they walked, they passed a figure in the trees who was listening.

"_Ash…_" it thought, then slowly followed behind them to their camp. Ash and Sceptile reached camp, then Ash faced Sceptile with a pokeball.

"Alright, Sceptile. Goodnight." Ash said, but Sceptile held out its hand. "What is it?" he asked.

"_Sceptile scep, scep scep tile."_ Sceptile said, crossing its arms. Ash couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, Sceptile. I will." Ash said, then watched Sceptile smile as it disappeared in the red beam. Ash put the pokeball on his belt, then crouched in the tent. He saw Max sleeping peacefully, but May's bag was empty. "May's gone?" he whispered to himself.

"I'm right here." Ash jumped at the voice behind him, then stood up and turned around. As he stopped, he was face to face with May. She wore her usual orange sleeveless blouse with black biker shorts. "What are you doing up?" she asked curiously.

"Just a walk. What are you doing up?" Ash asked.

"Just a walk. Ironic, isn't it?" she asked with a smile.

"…Yeah…." Ash said cautiously. May held her hands behind her back and looked in the sky.

"It's beautiful tonight, don't you think?" she asked.

"Of course." Ash said, looking up at the stars.

"You know, Ash….have you ever loved Misty?" she asked, catching Ash offguard.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Have you ever loved a girl? It's a simple question." May said innocently with a smile.

"….Not Misty. But I have loved someone." Ash replied.

"Mind if you tell me?" she asked as she stepped towards him.

"…Um…it's kind of private, May…" Ash replied nervously as she got closer.

"Come on, Ash. It won't leave the two of us." she whispered as her face was a few inches from his. "Is it Dawn?" she asked.

"No." he replied.

"Hmm….can I get a clue?" she asked innocently with a smile.

"…I guess…" _"Now's a good time as any…"_ he said, then took a breath in. May's smile hadn't left her face, which Ash thought was suspicious. May waited patiently, but gasped as Ash's face closed the space between them and their lips met. Ash felt confused, but pleasantly confused. May was in a state of happiness as their lips connected, her first kiss with Ash. May wrapped her arms around his neck, as his snaked their way around her waist. After almost a minute, which seemed like hours, they parted for air. As they stared at each other, panting, they smiled.

"I wonder what that clue could mean?" May asked sarcastically.

"May….I love you. Ever since we met, I knew you were different from other girls." Ash told her.

"Thank you, Ash. I knew you were going to be special in my life, too. I love you." May said, then wrapped her arms around his back with her head on his shoulder. Ash was confused, but returned the hug. In a nearby tree, a small white figure was watching the two the entire time. It smiled as the two confirmed their love.

"Good job, Ash. I knew you could do it." it said to itself, then stood up and hopped out of the tree. Ash heard the rustling ahead, and looked in the bushes to see the small white figure looking at him. Ash smiled, then gave a single wave to it. The figure put its two fingers to its forehead, then made the salute signal before turning and walking into the trees.

"_Goodbye…my friend….Meowth…." _Ash thought to himself happily as he embraced the hug for what seemed to be eternity.

**END**

**This didn't take long, just a small idea floating in my head. R&R for opinions, no flames, have fun!  
><strong>**Also, I recently read this funny story, "Seeing is Believing", this author is great. I can't really put it in words, but he's awesome. I suggest this story for viewers reading my stories looking for comedy, this guy's got plenty of it (I actually wish he could spare some to me ;P). And so what if he's got writer's block, everyone gets that eventually. Some state it, some keep it to themselves, whatever works for them. As long as the people don't get mad at him, it's all right for everyone. Even if he's got writer's block, I still suggest him. it brings the anxiety up, don't it?**

**Alright, that's about it for today. Advanceshipping4ever out!**


End file.
